


Everything You Touch

by Shadowtravelingtitans



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtravelingtitans/pseuds/Shadowtravelingtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi Shigino is a very, very, happy person. But sometimes even the happiest of people feel sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Touch

Kisumi was currently holding his head as he sat on the toilet seat. He had been playing a nice game of basketball with Haru, Makoto, and a few other of his classmates. He had playfully told Haru that he was running slow and was dragging him and Makoto behind. He hadn't meant it in a mean way, but then Haru narrowed his pretty eyes that Kisumi loved to look at and just threw the ball at his face. He felt bad. He always did that. He could never talk to Haru without accidentally offending him. Why was getting close to Haru so hard? He was never going to be able to ask him on a date if he kept this up. He guessed he still had the summer and he would be at their high school, so time wasn't an issue. Kisumi sighed as he continued clutching his head in the bathroom when he suddenly heard the familiar voices of his classmates.

¨Haru really shouldn't have thrown the basketball at Kisumi's head.¨

¨I don't know, it was pretty funny. The guy's so dense, it probably didn't even hurt him.¨

¨Besides he's so annoying, he had it coming.¨

¨He's just really energetic, he's not that annoying.¨

¨I don't like him. He's too touchy, too rude, too over-friendly.¨

¨The only reason Haru and Makoto let him hang around is because no one else will put up with him and Makoto's too nice to say no.¨

¨Even Makoto has limits though, you've seen him sometimes cringe when he hears Kisumi coming down the hall.¨

¨Ask anyone else in our class, they all dislike him. The only reason he's not aware of it is because he thinks he's great, which he isn't mind you.¨

¨He's such a loser, I hope Haru and Makoto break it to him soon.¨

¨Break what?¨

¨That no one likes him. He can't go on actually thinking people want him around.¨

Only when they left the bathroom did Kisumi finally leave the stall. They had to be lying. Of course they were. Haru and Makoto were his friends. Well he wanted Haru to be more than that, but that could wait. And sure Makoto was overly friendly, but that didn't mean he'd lie about being his friend? Right? Of course not, the other kids were just jealous of their super awesome friendship. With that in mind he walked out with a confident stride. He saw Makoto and Haru in the classroom.

¨Makoto-chan~¨ Just as he called the boy's name, he saw Makoto cringe. His steps faltered. He looked at Haru who glared and him, sending him a vibe that said Back Off. Fear and worry crept up his throat, a heavy weight settled in his stomach. He tried to keep his smile intact as he reached them.

¨Haru~, that really hurt!¨ He whined, hoping that Haru would say something that could quiet the thoughts in his brain.

¨I don't care.¨ Well that was rude, but of course that's what Haru would say.

¨Haru.¨ Makoto scolded. He looked uncomfortable being there.

¨What I don't¨ Makoto sighed but instead of giving Kisumi his usually, 'I'm sorry about Haru' look, he stared at the wall behind Haru's head.

¨Aw~,that's alright! You're forgiven! Do you guys want to hang out after school today?¨

Makoto tensed, still not looking at Kisumi's direction. He sucked in a deep breath and answered.

¨No. We can't today, I-I have stuff to do at home with my family. And..and Haru's helping me as well. ¨

¨Okay! Do you want me to come over and help?¨ Maybe they wouldn't mind, he was a great helper. At least that's what his mom always said. Besides that way they could spend time together, and prove that they were his frie-.

¨We don't have time for you today.¨

¨Haru!¨

¨It's true. Besides we both know that he'd break anything he touches.¨ And with that Haru grabbed Makoto's hand and left, as Makoto sent him an apologetic look. Kisumi just stared at their retreating backs in shock. Maybe the others were right. Then he heard the whispers.

¨See I told you, even they had to drop him sometime.¨

¨That's what you get for being so annoying.¨

¨What a loser.¨

He couldn't take it anymore. Kisumi ran from the classroom, tears in his eyes, trying to furiously wipe them away to no avail. He really had no friends. Sousuke was gone. Rin was gone. Makoto didn't like him. Haru hated him.

When he reached his house he ran straight to his room, his mother completely occupied with Hayato to realize where he went. He stayed in his room and cried until his throat hurt, his eyes stung, and his voice was hoarse. When he was called for dinner he said he wasn't hungry and went to bed.

The next day he would have to go to school.

When he got to school the next day, glad it was Friday, he made sure to avoid Haru and Makoto. He had hoped that maybe they would notice that he wasn't around. Yet as the day went on Makoto and Haru just ignored the fact that he was gone. Or maybe they didn't care. Haru seemed happier, which really hurt.

When he got home that day he told his mom he would not be attending Iwatobi High School. Thankfully there was only a week left till school ended. All he had to do was avoid them for that long and he was home free.

For the last week of school whenever Makoto asked to play or hang out, he always said he had to help his mom with Hayato. Which, wasn't a lie, but in all honestly he just couldn't handle knowing that his friends didn't care about him. That Haru didn't care about him. He was a nobody.  _Besides we both know that he'd break anything he touches._

 

* * *

 

Haru didn't like it.

It'd been a week since he'd thrown the ball at Kisumi's face and told him to he couldn't hang out with them.

He hadn't meant it in a mean way. Okay, he kind of did. But Kisumi offended him when he called him slow and he just didn't want to be around him. Though he guessed that the break everything he touches comment may have been overkill. But Makoto needed to be home to help with the twins and Haru knew that Makoto would need help since there were two little kids, not one. So when Kisumi barely talked to anyone the next day, he wasn't too concerned. Haru simply thought he was butt hurt, he'd get over it by lunch. But then lunch came and went and nothing happened. Then the weekend passed and Monday came and still no word from Kisumi. Makoto was super worried, he kept pressuring Haru to apologize, but he refused. Though as the days went on and Monday turned into Tuesday, he realized that he should go at least talk to him. So he did, and Kisumi responded in his usually cheery self, but it seemed forced. Like the actual happiness was being held back. But Makoto thought he was alright after they talked, and Makoto had always been better at reading people. Although everything seemed fine after he apologized, he realized that Kisumi was still a bit off. More quiet than usual. And if Haru knew anything about Kisumi, it was that quiet was not his thing.

In hindsight though Haru shouldn't have waited till the last day of school to ask what was wrong.

¨Why are you avoiding us?¨ He demanded, right after backing Kisumi into a wall. Really he should not be the one making these people interaction decisions. Kisumi looked very uncomfortable being boxed in, with Haru strangely close to his face and Makoto starring at him from the side. Out if the corner of his eyes he could see the other kids whispering to themselves and after the last few days he didn’t even think about what they were saying, he just assumed it was something horrendous about him.

¨I'm not trying to.¨ He fidgeted and avoided looking at Haru, instead focusing on his hands. He wondered briefly what it would be like to hold them in his own, but then remembered that they were the same ones that through a basketball at his head.

¨Kisumi, we're sorry if we hurt your feelings. Are you still mad.¨ He looked to Makoto and then to Haru. He couldn't tell them that he knew they didn't like him. He still liked them, even if they couldn’t care less for him. Besides it wasn’t their fault he was who he was. Breaking everything he touches. So in the end a half-truth was better than no truth.

¨I'm sorry guys, I just didn't know how to tell you.¨

¨Tell us what?¨ Both looked at him in curiously.

¨I'm not going to Iwatobi High School.¨

Silence followed. He glanced at Makoto who appeared sad and confused by the news. He eyes then flickered to Haru who appeared not to have changed facial features, expect that his eyes seemed larger than usually. If Kisumi had been feeling optimistic, he would even venture to say that Haru was shocked.

¨What..?¨ Whispered Makoto.

¨My mom decided to send me to a different high school. Closer to Hayato's elementary.¨

Makoto looked really sad, which confused Kisumi. But then he remembered what the other kids had said about him being too nice to show how he really felt. Of course, he had a huge heart and here he was hurting him with his stupid drama. Haru voiced filtered through his head. _Besides we both know that he'd break anything he touches._ He flinched slightly.

¨It's okay we still have the summer!¨ Makoto beamed. Kisumi smiled, though Haru noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes. He also didn’t miss him flinch a few moments before.

¨Yeah, we will.¨

With that they bid their goodbyes, promising plans for tomorrow. Haru had a feeling though, that it would be a while till they saw Kisumi again. And his heart hurt a little at the thought. As Haru laid in bed that night he hoped that his gut was wrong and that tomorrow morning he would be greeted by that smile that seemed a lot brighter than most people’s.


End file.
